


Serendipity

by marcelthough



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Doctor Harry, Dominant Harry, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kinky, Louis is so thirsty for Harry he might as well drink his fluid, M/M, More tags to be added, Single Parent Louis, Sub Louis, Top Harry, past mentions of zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelthough/pseuds/marcelthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Styles & Single-father!Louis</p><p>@letmelxvelou</p><p> </p><p>Thanks Jack <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

The surgery was unbelievably busy for a Tuesday afternoon. It was halfway through the summer holiday so the common visits were there, as expected. Panicked mothers brought in their teenage sons that had had football incidents, men who had infected sunburns and old ladies who were consistently complaining of earache in desperate hopes of finding companionship. The receptionists were doing a decent job of trying to keep the children occupied with pots of chunky crayons and double sided sheets of colouring paper. It worked for a little while, but obviously due to the intense July heat wave, there was a lot of complains of the heat. The air conditioner in the surgery was on the blink and seemed to burst out sharp blasts of air as and when it pleased. It was set to cool the room every 20 minutes, but by the time the daft thing had began to diffuse through the air, most of the patients had already decided to leave, disregarding their appointments. 

The surgery was nothing special to visualise. The walls were painted a dark grey in the late 90's, so now it was peeling in the corners and the skirting board was beginning to flake. Although the walls had been painted specially, there were large notice boards with leaflets on how to prevent cancer, the most common contraceptive methods and how to eat under 2,300 calories a day. There were also gruesome images displayed on the dangers of smoking. The carpet was boring and dull, and the once pleasantly welcoming cream carpet was now run down and grey, tracked with mud and other stains. The cleaners often hovered /around/ the unpleasant brown stain in the centre of the children's play section. A little boy had had an accident. The seats were once luxurious and comfortable, but after budget cuts and over 25 years worth of use, there was little to be excited about. The chairs had lost their padding and were now uncomfortable and saggy. On some chairs, the cushion had even been vandalised, holes torn into the slippery upholstery. It was an eyesore. To try and make the surgery seem attractive, there were plastic potted trees in each corner, the small burst of colour supposed to make the room feel more welcoming, but to everyone who worked there, it was just a home for the spiders. If the spider webs amongst the poorly painted brown branches were anything to go by. There was an unpleasant aroma in the air, one that smelt like chemicals and sickness. There was also a strong, pungent smell of hand sanitizer which wafted through the cold building. 

The receptionists were friendly young women who were the image of the surgery. They were only in their twenties, and the two appeared to be far too beautiful to work in somewhere like this. There were no perks to the job, apart from the fact that some of the doctors who occupied the offices down the halls were delicious. 

Harry Styles was one. 

The oldest of the two women, Eleanor, ran her fingers through her fringe and sighed, sitting down at the desk. In front of her was a large stack of papers and they seemed so daunting. They leaned to the side and there were definitely more than when she last sat down 40 minutes ago. There were stacks of folders which contained patient contact details, prescriptions and receipts. The brunette groaned and put her head in her hands, pushing her hair back as her bangs fell over her face, her hands settling on her hips. The younger of the two, Sophia, walked into the small reception area and widened her eyes at the extreme height of the pile. She had only gone to the toilet down the hall and even she saw the difference in height.

"I swear there weren't that many," Sophia whined, gathering her hair in her hands before she tied it back from her face, leaning forwards to pick up the folders. It would be easier for them to categorise the papers if they were at least separated into smaller piles. She tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear and looked at Eleanor. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned with a friendly smile. She loved being able to work with her best friend. "Honestly El, I don't know why I'm friends with you," Sophia teased before she took her papers to her own desk and dropped them onto the thick wooden desk. She sighed and sat down, sorting through the different coloured folders. Eleanor got up and held a light blue folder, walking down the hall towards the rows of offices. Once she got to the one at the end of the corridor, she stopped and knocked.

"Dr H E. Styles" the door read.

"Come in, " Harry called, his back to the door from where he was typing away at his computer. An elderly woman had just been in to visit him, worrying about a deep throbbing in her ankle. She insisted that Harry look at it, so when he had, he was slightly concerned to see her door key had been wedged in the fold of her rather large ankle. He gave her a polite smile before sending her on her way. As soon as she had left, Harry had washed his hands carefully and dried them on the small lilac towel which hung in the corner of his room. He didn't like the sickly scent of the surgery either so he had a plug-in in the corner of the room, filling the room with delicate melon and vanilla fragrances. He rolled the sleeves up on his pale blue shirt and let his stethoscope hang around his neck. As Eleanor entered the room, Harry turned in his chair and smiled warmly. "Hi," He smiled and held his hand out to take the folder from her. He chewed on the corner of his plump bottom lip as he examined his next patient's details. "Thank you Eleanor," He said kindly, offering her a small smile as she left the room. He twisted back in his spinny chair and licked his lips as he read through his past examinations. 

Full Name: Louis William Tomlinson  
Date of Birth: 24th December 1995  
Blood Type: O  
Mother's Full Name: Johannah Deakin  
Father's Full Name: Troy Austin  
Previous GP: UNAVAILABLE

Harry chewed on his lip and looked at his sibling's information after searching for the surname on his computer. He licked his lips and sighed softly, raking his slender hand through his hair. He sure had a lot. 6 other Tomlinsons had been admitted to the surgery in the last 15 years. It wasn't a problem, in fact, it was pleasant to have a patient who had relations to some of his other patients. Harry felt more comfortable. There was a timid knock at the door and Harry pushed himself around with his wheely chair. 

"Yeah, come in," He called again and wheeled to the sink, washing them thoroughly. He lathered up his fingers and washed his wrists before he rinsed them and dried them on the soft towel. When he turned back around, he was greeted with a small brunette, her large blue eyes looking up at Harry curiously. Harry leaned down and smiled, not yet noticing the man who was closing the door and sitting down. "Hello," Harry said politely, offering his large hand towards the small girl. She squeaked slightly before she rushed over to the chairs, holding her arms up to the man who had walked in with her. Harry looked up and offered the slightly shorter man a polite smile. "Hello, I'm Dr Styles." He introduced himself and shook the man's small hand, not commenting on how soft and silky his skin felt against Harry's dry palm. He really should start using that moisturiser Gemma had been preaching about. The younger man smiled slightly and chewed on his lip. Harry felt uncomfortable so he twisted back to the computer quickly and expanded Louis' contact detail so he could read it aloud to him. "Okay, Mr Tomlinson," He turned back around and held his hands together, smiling at the boy. "What can I help you with?" 

Louis licked the skin on his pink lips and chewed the skin where it got dryer towards the corners. He blinked a few times before he cleared his throat. 

"Sorry, I haven't had much sleep," He murmured, his voice deepened by the lump which was swelling in his throat. He cleared his throat again and it disappeared. "You can call me Louis, it's okay. Anyway, I've been getting pains in my chest for quite a while. They usually get worse during the night, or when I'm sitting still for a particularly long period of time..." He said, making eye contact with Harry for the first time. The doctor stood up and smiled, gesturing towards the padded bed he had in the corner of the room. 

"Let's take a look for any bruising and I can listen to your heart as well. If you'd like to lay down, we can try and see what's wrong," Harry explained calmly, giving Melissa a small smile. She was watching him curiously, seeming intrigued by everything he was saying. She kept looking at all of his displays with curious eyes, mouthing any words she didn't understand. Louis bit down on his lip but hesitantly put Melissa on the seat beside his own and walked over to the bed. "Don't worry, I don't bite," He winked before he reminded himself how unprofessional it was to flirt with the patients, even the really pretty ones with adorable children. Louis offered him a small smile, and the way he was acting would suggest that he was scared, or perhaps nervous. He wasn't nervous. He was utterly stunned. He had moved GP because his other one was an asshole who knocked him up and then didn't call him back. Louis was tempted to sue. Once he sat on the bed, Harry reached up and pulled the curtain around them, giving Louis a small smile. "Don't worry, Louis. It's only because if there is any bruising, I wouldn't want to upset your daughter..." He explained once he saw the questionable eyebrow raise which was given to his gesture. 

"Yeah, okay..." Louis murmured and sat on the edge of the bed, shifting back slightly so his feet were dangling from the floor. Harry noticed but decided to keep quiet. 

Squealing was definitely unprofessional. 

Louis carefully pulled his shirt over his head and whined in pain, his left hand going to his chest, in between his two rosy nipples. He closed his eyes and his forehead scrunched in discomfort. It was definitely an unpleasant feeling. It felt as though his heart were being squeezed, but the pain was more around his neck and collarbones than it were in his chest. Harry immediately pressed a cool hand to Louis' back, his brows furrowing in concern. He gently rubbed small circles until Louis' forehead seemed to slowly smoothen out and he looked up at Harry with eyes that glistened. 

"It happens sometimes," He murmured quietly, to which Harry gave a slow nod. He chewed on his lip and slowly removed his hand from Louis' warm back, putting the stethoscope to his ears. 

"Okay Louis, if you could just sit up straight for me, there's a good boy," He smiled and rested his hand on Louis' shoulder as he moved the large part of the stethoscope to his chest, frowning in concentration. "Can you breathe in for my please Louis," Harry asked as he moved the stethoscope to his back, moving it around slowly, in a small line across his back. Louis did as he was told and inhaled slowly, trying to suck in his soft little stomach. "Okay, and out." Louis breathed out and looked up at Harry. The doctor pulled the instrument back and let it hand from his neck again. "Okay Louis, and if you could tell me if I get close to where it hurts, can you do that for me?" He smiled politely and gently pressed his cool fingertips against the "what" on his chest tattoo. 

Louis nodded and looked up at him again. 

Harry had such flawless skin, although Louis could see that a blemish was on his forehead but was fading, there was only a slight redness remaining. He had nice hair, soft looking brown curls which waterfalled over his forehead and long black eyelashes which looked longer than any girl's he'd ever seen. Harry looked down at him, raising and eyebrow and Louis blushed because Harry had been talking the whole time. 

"What, sorry?" Louis blurted out, his heartbeat increasing. He was so glad Harry wasn't holding the stethoscope to his chest still otherwise he'd look even more ridiculous than he did now. His cheeks were going pink and the blush was spreading down his chest. "I-I didn't hear-"

"Louis, " Harry chuckled and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Stop worrying, you're going to feel worse if you don't calm down and take a breath. All I was saying was that it feels as though you've pulled a vital muscle in your chest. The pectorals muscle has ruptured, which is no wonder you've been feeling so much discomfort when you've been trying to move," Harry said in a serious tone. "I can prescribe you with some painkillers but until that muscle is healed I don't think you're going to feel completely relaxed. I can offer you some remedies which may help numb the area but there's really nothing I can do. Unless you want me to put your whole arm in a sling?" Harry teased the last part, to which Louis blushed and shook his head. He rubbed his chest gently and looked up at Harry, nodding. He looked into Harry's eyes for a few seconds, the taller of the two smiling before he pulled back and chewed on his lip. "You can pop your shirt back on and I'll write your prescription," Harry whispered softly before he backed up and walked towards the sink to wash his hands. It was procedure. He had to wash his hands after physical contact with any patient to avoid the spread of disease. 

He offered Melissa a smile before he sat down at his desk and pulled a small jar from his bottom drawer. He held it out to her and covered his eyes so she didn't feel uncomfortable. She blushed and rushed towards the jaw, quickly taking a lollipop. 

"T'ank you..." She said quietly, her front two teeth coming through first. She looked like she'd grow into her teeth. She sat back down and smiled softly, looking happy with herself as she sucked on the strawberry chubba chub. Louis remerged minutes later looking like he had when he first walked into the room. She smiled softly at his young daughter and took her tiny hand after collecting the prescription from Harry. 

"Good luck and come back to me if the pain persists and I'll give you something stronger," Harry said kindly, standing up politely as Louis left the room. When the duo had gone, Harry sat back down and typed up Louis' current assessment. 

Louis held Melissa's hand and exhaled softly, looking down at the young girl. 

"Do you have a fever, darling?" He asked and gently pressed his palm against her forehead. "Yeah, I definitely think you have a fever..."


End file.
